Video stylization is an area of increasing interest. More and more people are creating their own videos using increasing numbers of video creation and editing tools. As usage increases, so too does the demand for newer and better ways to manipulate or stylize video, particularly in an automated fashion. One stylization method that has yet been satisfactorily accomplished is the transformation of photorealistic video to a more cartoon-like style.
There are existing techniques for stylizing digital still images to achieve a result similar to a cartoon-like style. However, one cannot simply apply those same techniques to digital video imagery with the same level of satisfaction. Most often, because of subtle differences between frames of video data, the same techniques result in video having a “jumpiness” or noisy quality. Until now, there has not been a satisfactory solution to that problem.